


Elegy

by anawitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Spoilers for 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawitch/pseuds/anawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been five outfits laid out neatly on the bed for two hours and for once she can’t decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There have been five outfits laid out neatly on the bed for two hours and for once she can’t decide.

The first is floral; a dainty black midi skirt with a light grey blouse. It’s simple and girly. She’d pair it with some reasonably sensible heels- only four inches high- and minimal jewellery. She’d tie her hair up in a loose and messy bun and wear rosy pink lipstick.

The second is more mature. A black pencil skirt. A plain, dark shirt. She’d wear her favourite Jimmy Choo’s with it and has this necklace, a black pendant on a long gold chain. It would be perfect. Maybe she’d wear her hair in a braid over her shoulder.

There’s a pantsuit but it’s too casual.

There’s a short two toned skater dress with a heart pattern along the top half and a dusty pink skirt but everybody will be wearing black, she couldn’t-

There’s a long black dress and it’s too formal, there is no way she could pull that off, she would look absolutely ridiculous in that, she doesn’t have the legs for it, not like Allison does. Did.

She sits carefully at the end of her bed and looks down at her bare toes. She forgot to paint them. That’s the first outfit out. 

“We’re off in ten,” her mom calls. When she doesn’t respond her figure appears in the open doorway. She’s dressed nicely. Simply. She looks at Lydia sat on the bed in her pyjamas and she can’t meet her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie.”

She sits next to her and pulls her into her chest and kisses the back of her head, and Lydia feels like she should be crying but she isn’t. She closes her eyes and hears her mother’s heartbeat and wonders if she’s dreaming.

\--

The grass has frosted over and the cemetery is dotted with everybody from school standing silent and still. It’s ten in the morning on a Sunday and they’d all be in bed if it weren’t for the funeral. 

She notices Scott first. He’s smiling emptily at a stranger with Allison’s eyes; a cousin, maybe, on her mom’s side. Isaac is with Chris and it’s awkward, neither of them can look at the other but they stand close as if they understand being alone would be worse.

A hand touches her shoulder and she gasps but doesn’t scream. It’s Stiles and Melissa. Stiles looks dreadful- pale with heavy bags under his eyes like he still isn’t sleeping, not that she blames him. He’s supposed to be at the hospital, but she guesses that’s why Melissa is stood so close to him. He wouldn’t miss this. He wouldn’t forgive himself. He offers Lydia a hug and she takes it, and she hears his sniff but she still doesn’t cry.

The funeral proceeds as all funerals do. A few people say some words. A coffin is lowered into the ground. It’s so normal that she feels distant, like she can’t connect with what’s happening. It won’t register that it’s Allison in the box even though she knows it is, even though she felt her die and saw her there all made up and beautiful in a precious little layered skirt.

When it’s over Stiles asks if she’s okay and leaves to talk to Scott and Isaac. She sees all the boys hug, and all the boys cry. But she still doesn’t cry. She sees it happen to everybody else. 

Derek talks to Chris, and Melissa talks to Chris, and then Scott talks to Chris, and Isaac sits alone for a while but then Danny sits with him and they talk quiet and low. Derek places his hands on Stiles’s shoulders and he rolls his eyes at something Derek says, so he goes back to talking to Scott, but Scott doesn’t seem into it and neither does he, and then Melissa takes Stiles back to the hospital. Kira’s around for a little while with her dad, but her mother doesn’t show. Lydia doesn’t blame Kira’s mom anymore. She doesn’t have the energy.

Finally everyone starts to leave. Her mom tries to convince her to get into the car, but Lydia wants to sit around for a while and eventually she seems to understand and says she’ll pick her up when she calls.

She looks at Allison’s grave.

It’s so normal.

“I can’t-“ Scott begins from behind her, but she heard his footsteps and doesn’t jump. He can’t seem to finish what he was about to say and settles down on the grass beside her. He takes her hand in his, and his hands are huge as always but today they’re cold to the touch. She’d touched a lot of werewolves now and the cold is what startles her into looking at him properly and asking how he is.

“Tired,” is all he says. Lydia gets that. She nods.

“How are you?”

Lydia opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She stares at the grave again but she can’t really see it, her eyes fall out of focus.

“I was supposed to plan her wedding,” she says eventually. She hears Scott’s heart breaking but she can’t stop.

“Maybe to you. Maybe to Isaac. Maybe to someone else. The man didn’t matter, what mattered is that she’d be happy. But she’d panic when I helped her with her hair anyway and I’d have to do it three times before she was satisfied.”

Scott squeezes her hand.

“I’d come back from college as soon as she gave me the call and she’d be twenty-five and I’d have told her she was way too young but she’d be so sure, like she was so sure of everything. And then I’d be sure.

She’d have one daughter and she’d call me auntie when she was old enough, and she would have had Allison’s lovely hair and I’d braid it for her when Allison was too busy slaying monsters. Then when I adopted at the age of thirty-two my daughter and her daughter would be best friends, and Allison’s daughter would look out for mine and my daughter would help her with her homework and they’d destroy the boys that broke their hearts without any of us ever needing to intervene. They’d have each other’s backs.”

She chokes out the last word and finds it hard to breath. Scott pulls her in and she buries her head in his shoulder.

“It sounds like you had her whole life figured out,” he says, and she laughs out loud slightly hysterically and then she can cry. Scott’s crying too, but Scott cried all throughout the day and the sobs don’t shake through him like they do Lydia anymore. It doesn’t feel like she’ll ever be able to stop.

But she spots Allison’s name when she turns to wipe her nose and the tears slow. Her breath regulates and her head begins to clear. She looks Scott in the eyes and asks:

“What are we going to do?”

And Scott looks at the fresh dirt on the ground ahead of him and responds:

“I don’t know.”


	2. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning back is not an option. It had been long enough.

The click of her heels echo as she ascends the stairs to the Argent household. She presses the buzzer at the door and awaits the greeting. Turning back is not an option. It had been long enough.

“Hello?”

“It’s Lydia.”

After a few seconds the door clicks open and she enters the elevator. She closes her eyes and breathes through her nose. She furrows her brow and sets her jaw. 

Chris sits behind his desk littered with papers and bullets and a single, silver arrowhead. He raises an eyebrow at her stood in the doorway.

She holds her head up high as she approaches and pulls two daggers from the inside of her coat. She places them firmly on the desk. They rest in front of Allison’s photograph.

“Teach me,” she says. Chris’s expression gives away nothing as he considers her long and hard. She meets his eyes and dares him to deny her.

He sighs out a breath of a laugh and says, “You’ll have to lose the heels.”

Lydia smirks. _Not likely._

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something. Allison and Lydia's friendship was one of the most engaging parts of the show for me. I'm going to miss Allison so much.
> 
> Also I need to stop writing death fics or I'm going to get a morbid reputation...


End file.
